walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zan Xander
Xander is a Lich who has traveled to Gensokyo in search of a worthy opponent, as he is unsatified by the weak magic users of the outside world and seeks to fight and kill stronger and stronger opponents until he finally succumbs to battle. Xander Full Name: Zan Xander Species: Lich (A type of undead similar to Vampires) Titles: Blood-Lust Incarnate Age: 635 years old Height: 8'4" (255cm) Weight: 475 pounds (215Kg) Birthplace: England Current Residence: Unknown Abilities: Manipulation of life energy Occupation: Mercenary Relationships OC Relationships Eliza (Comrade-in-arms) Eldritch (Master) Atsushi Hiromasa (Rival) Kazuho Hitomu '''(Friend) Canon Relationships '''Remilia Scarlet (Enemy) Cirno (Enemy) Youmu Konpaku (Rival) Suika Ibuki (Friend/Rival) Yuugi Hoshiguma (Friend/Rival) Species Traits Lich: Strengths: Power-weight ratio equal to Oni, Immunity to disease and poison, Unburdened with the necessities of eating, drinking, sleeping, fatigue, and pain. Inherently skilled with magic, High regenerative abilities, Enhanced durability, Immortality (Can be removed by destroying the Phylactery) Weaknesses: They cannot heal from wounds made by fire or attacks with divine properties. (Attacks like this include: attacks delivered by gods, attacks delivered by sworn servants of gods, and attacks delivered by people or weapons that have been blessed by gods) Temperatures below freezing will physically weaken a Lich. Lightning causes a Lich pain, and will temporarily dispel and disable magic cast by a Lich. Direct sunlight weakens them Magically and Physically. Biography Born into a noble family in 14th century England, he found his true calling as a knight. He was a giant of a man, so much so that his body started failing to sustain him, he realized this and sought a way to counter this, shutting himself away from the world, he delved into the art of magic, specifically, Necromancy. It was after a while that he discovered his power, he was gifted with the ability to manipulate life energy, using it, he took to the battlefield, draining others of their life force and using it to feed his own. He felt like a god, he could cripple enemy knights through sheer force of will and kill beggars on the street with just a thought. He began to love that power, and then he once again shut himself away, when he emerged, he was no longer human. Cutting a bloody swath across the British isles, he was soon noticed by the gods, who then attempted to subdue him, but failed. Seeking amnesty, he found the White Tuxedo Society, and has been a major part of it for nearly six centuries. Personality He comes off as unintelligent, but he is quite cold and calculating. Vicious and cunning, his lust for battle knows no equal, he sees no major distinction between right and wrong, and places very little value on the lives of others, seeing them as mere obstacles to be overcome. He may be ruthless, but he is not without mercy, he will not kill an opponent that has a high degree of potential for battle that has yet to be achieved. As violent as he is, he avoids tying up loose ends, preferring to leave things and see what happens as a result.